Forgetting
by DaboGirl
Summary: Jumping on the band wagon here with an episode tag one shot for 06x17 Silver Wings of Time. Can Lisbon forget Jane or will he always be somewhere in her mind.


Know I have another story to update but this just wouldn't leave my mind. Thanks for the support. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own the Mentalist or its characters but I like to take them out dancing once in awhile. No profit is made from my writing. Who would pay for it anyway?

Forgetting

Lisbon walked away from her desk, the bullpen and Jane. He said she looked beautiful and wished her a good time.

"Damn him he looked so sad. A sad 40 something little child." She thought to herself.

In her hurry to get as far away as possible from her blond friend she hoped she hadn't forgotten anything.

'Car keys, house keys, lipstick, badge, Jane leaving me on the beach.' No her mental inventory was in order.

Standing in the elevator she was still thinking of Jane.

"How the hell does he always get into my mind? It's not like he never lied to me or ran off. First FBI case and he dose a disappearing act making me look stupid Me the unspoken Jane whisperer."

Marcus opened the door of the car allowing her to get settled.

"See that's nice a gentleman." Her thoughts clouded out what her date was saying.

"Teresa you look miles away. Anything wrong?"

She turned to see Pike's concerned face.

"No just thinking what a gentleman you are opening the door and all."

"Jane never opened the door for you. He seems so I don't know mannered."

Lisbon gave him her best soft smile.

"Let's not talk about Jane. I'm trying to forget him for one night."

Her mind added "Or forever. But did Jane hold the door? Of course not I never let him drive. Forgot that."

Dinner was the now usual over the top linen napkin expensive place Marcus favored. It was nice and she got to dress up.

"Jane never took me to fancy restaurant, never even asked for a date." Her mind was working overtime again. "But he knew she really hated to dress up and preferred burgers to _Filet mignon_ . He did invite her out and paid was that a date? Had they been dating for years and didn't know it?"

Her attention was called back to the present by her if she told the truth over eager dinner partner.

"Teresa I hope you don't mind but I looked in your personnel file. You know when we were working together. You're an exemplary agent."

"Thanks Marcus you too." She dropped her eyes demurely " Took a peak myself during the case."

"Can I ask you a question, Teresa?

"Sure."

"How did you get yourself six months of anger management?"

"I punched out a suspect. In custody in front of his lawyer."

"Why."

"Jane was in trouble and I helped him." She smiled damn she'd forgotten about that incident.

"By punching a suspect? Doesn't seem like you?"

"Well it is! Shall we order."

Dinner progressed with the easy banter these two new found lovers had become good at talking nothing about nothing.

It was just as well Lisbon mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Patrick Jane. How he lied to her, deserted her, left her for two years and the countless manipulative things he done in the pursuit of Red John. Yes it was time to forget him move on lead a happy life. But then her mind wandered to him staying with her when she was strapped to a bomb, washing her face when Red John marked her so she wouldn't wake up terrified, trust falls and close calls and making her feel less afraid and there were emeralds and endless cups of coffee and dozens of and yummy Bear Claws. How do you forget twelve years of your life and man that made then all worth living?

"That was great meal." Pike intruder on her inner thoughts again, "Desert or do you want to leave? You've seemed I don't know distant all evening."

Before she had a chance to answer they were distracted by the a large group across the room. Birthday party if the old familiar song was a clue.

"OK sweetie time to blow out the candles and make a wish telling Daddy what you want."

"I'm going to wish for a pony."

Before the candles were even extinguished Teresa Lisbon was out of her chair.

"I'm sorry Marcus I have to go I forgot something."

Pike was out of his seat in a shot hand on her arm.

"Do you have to leave right now is it that important?"

"It is the most important thing in my life."

"I'll drive you"

"No I'll take a cab."

And she was gone leaving a bewildered FBI agent and a cheerful little birthday girl who wanted a pony.

The bullpen was dark when she got back save for the small light Jane was using to read.

"Lisbon are you OK?" Jane sat up and looked at her, "Marcus called said you'd run off from the restaurant. That you'd forgotten something."

Lisbon kept walking slowly until she was right in front of him.

"What could you have forgotten that was so important?" Jane looked at her with hopeful green eyes.

"You, I forgot you and I can't ever let that happen again. I love you Patrick"


End file.
